Renault Mégane RS
The Renault Mégane RS 250 (Renaultsport) is a hot hatch built between 2009 and 2012 by Renault. The Mégane RS is powered by a 2.0L turbocharged inline-four motor. The Mégane 250 was replaced by the Mégane RS 265, which featured increased power compared to the RS 250. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Mégane RS appears in Need for Speed: Shift with a 2.40 car rating and price tag of $23,000. It appears as a tier 1 car and is capable of a Works conversion. Although it has a slightly worse car rating than the Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5) and SEAT León Cupra, the RS accelerates quicker than both, but at the cost of a lower handling rating. Overall, it competes well within its range. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Renault Mégane RS was made available in Need for Speed: World on October 19, 2011 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. Acceleration and perfect launch are average for both C and B class. The Mégane's best trait is its exceptionally handling, which is controllable at high speeds and useful in tight corners. Because of its stellar responsiveness, the Mégane has the best steering within its range, which is only outmatched by the Lotus Elise and the Lamborghini Miura SV. Top speed is 188 mph (302 km/h). Yellow The Yellow style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on October 19th, 2011. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on February 5th, 2013. On June 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Cop Hatch The Cop Hatch style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was released on November 29, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. A-Spec The A-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on April 11, 2013 as part of a web deal pack including various other Best in Class style cars. It was later made available for purchase in the car dealer on October 7, 2014. It is fitted with various ultra quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Mégane RS appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a price tag of $18,500. It has a D 220 performance rating and a 2.70 handling rating. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Mégane RS appears in Need for Speed: The Run as an unlocked tier 2 car. The RS has the slowest 0 to 60 mph time out of all tier 2 cars. Its top speed in The Run is 160 mph (257 kmh). Due to having a "Easy" handling rating, the RS is best suited for difficult race tracks. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is rewarded upon obtaining a Gold Medal in all Plains Interstate challenges. Its power output of 431 bhp at 5,600 rpm allows the player to hit a top speed of 195mph (314kmh) and go from 0 to 60 mph in 4.4 seconds. The NFS Edition is overall a decent car, considering its "easy" handling rating. ''Yeti'' The Yeti signature edition is rewarded after they reach Driver Level 10. It has the same handling rating as any other variant of the Mégane RS, a 0-60 mph acceleration time of 4.2 seconds, and power output of 584 bhp at 5,700rpm, it may be only somewhat quicker than the tier 4 variant. Since the Yeti is focused on handling, it can overtake more powerful vehicles in corners, and has a top speed of 218 mph (351 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Mégane RS appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Gallery Megane rs need for speed shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFS_Shift_-_Renault_Mégane_RS|''Need for Speed: Shift'' (Trailer) NFSW_Renault_Sport_Megane_RS_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Renault_Mégane_RS_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Renault_Megane_RS_Cop_Hatch.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop Hatch) NFSW_Renault_Mégane_RS_A-Spec.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (A-Spec) Renault megane rs shift 2 unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksMeganeRS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSTRRenaultMeganeRSStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRRenaultMeganeRSNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSTRRenaultMeganeRSYeti.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Yeti) NFSE_Renault_Megane_RS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Cop Edition Cars